All the Heirs
by Minx Raine
Summary: Harry confronts his feelings for one of his best friends, Draco finds a special someone, and a new Art, and Hermione discovers a possible way to defeat Voldie (yaoi, bdsm, and some laughs) Home made characters have been added. Enjoy! (On Going Story)
1. A Dozen Potions for that Special Someone

Harry awoke slowly, opening one lid enough to see the soft light entering through the window. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, but provided enough light for him to see the snoring form of his best friend. He smiled seeing the mussed red mop that brushed his freckled skin. He frowned slightly, as images from his odd dreams came to mind. He had been dreaming like this since he had gotten back to Hogwarts, and they always ended the same way. Seeing Ron stir, he rolled over, back to him, for the fear that he would catch him watching. He sighed as he heard the buzz saw begin again. He lay there, letting his thoughts wonder until it was time to get up for breakfast.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed down to the Great Hall, just barely in time for breakfast. Their entry gained them a distasteful look from Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house. The bowed their heads as they plopped down into their usual seats across from their other best friend Hermione. She smiled at them, Harry smiled back, but Ron merely blushed and looked down at his bowl of porridge. This for some reason unknown by Harry, he was bothered by it. He shook it off, and dug into his own porridge.  
  
Across the Hall, at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle were visibly making fun of the Gryffindor trio. Their self titled leader, Draco Malfoy, however wasn't paying attention to their antics. He was focusing, rather slyly on another Slytherin student, Alora Quinn. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other then at Malfoy, and shrugged, downing their second bowl of porridge. Draco sighed, and stared hard at his bowl, absently swirling his spoon in the thick mush. He tossed his spoon down on the table as if in disgust, and stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall, toward the Slytherin common rooms.  
  
Watching from the teachers table, Snape scowled. 'I wonder when he's going to actually pursue that girl. He's been circling her since the term started. Perhaps I should take him under my wing, and train him in the true Dark Arts.' He sneered, one of the few facial expressions he was wonderfully good at, and looked at Alora. 'Such a good potions student. Perhaps she would be worthy enough for consideration of the Art,' he thought to himself. He nodded to himself, the scowled as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Minx Raine, was talking to him. He merely grunted disinterested in what was sure to be the newest failure for DADA at Hogwarts.  
  
Soon enough the houses filed out of the Great Hall and headed back to their common rooms to pick up their books and supplies and headed for their respected classes. The Gryffindors headed for the dungeons for another session of double potions with the Slytherins. Hermione sat at one of the tables at the front of the class room next to Neville, while Harry and Ron sat in the table behind. Normally they would have sat toward the back of the class, but Ron had absently followed Hermione down toward the front. Harry was puzzled, and in a way, bothered by Ron's sudden interest in Hermione. It was.well, weird. He sighed and sat down, pulling out his cauldron and with a wave of his wand brought it to full size.  
  
Draco, followed by his 'gang', which included Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode, entered the class and sat on the other side of the room, not wishing to mix with the Gryffindors. Draco didn't even spare a glance at them as he sat down, a brooding scowl on his face already. Millicent sat beside him, a pleased smile on her face, as if she had been awarded some prize, with Crabbe and Goyle behind them, confused looks on their chubby faces. The rest of the students filtered in and took their seats, and all waited for Snape's arrival. No sooner had Harry turned to say something to Ron, than the potions master burst through the doors, his black cloak billowing behind him. He spun and faced the class, his usual static expression on his face. He neither sneered nor frowned, his mouth just a simple straight line on his face.  
  
He looked around the room, his dark eyes touching each Gryffindor with distain, and each Slytherin with slight pride. He strode to the middle of his blackboard and stood behind his cauldron.  
  
"Today class, we will be making two separate potions. Half of the class shall make a complicated sleeping draught, and the other shall make a equally as complicated waking elixir. I," he paused as he looked over his students. "Will chose who makes which potion."  
  
The Gryffindors collectively groaned, and the Slytherins sneered, all except the brooding Draco, who's gaze was transfixed on his parchment, seemingly not paying attention. This didn't go unnoticed by Snape, but being his 'protégé' he would let it slide until he could have a talk with him. He paired them off one by one, finally getting to the front rows. He sneered, 'Hmm, I had better split Potter and Weasley up, they can't really seem to think without each other these days.' "Weasley with Granger, Potter with Longbottom." He continued on, a smile in his head at the look of disappointment on Harry's face. 'Now to teach Malfoy to take the lead.' "Crabbe and Bulstrode, Goyle with Marian, Malfoy with Quinn."  
  
Millicent looked ready to kill, Crabbe and Goyle continued looking confused, while Malfoy looked.scared. They all shifted about the room and sat down with their respective partners. Harry looked at Neville, knowing something would inevitably go wrong with their potion, as Neville had a terrible habit of forgetting something, and or fainting. He looked to the table in front of him, where Hermione was showing Ron the ingredients for the two potions, and Ron was just staring at her, looking like a redheaded puppy. 'What's with Ron lately? He can't seem to keep his eyes off of Hermione.' He sighed and took a look at their ingredients list. 'He can't like her like that.can he?' He suddenly felt very angry toward his friend, almost, jealous.  
  
Draco swallowed hard as Alora was leading him through the ingredients. He couldn't help but look at her, and admire her beautiful skin, dark hair, and intelligent eyes. He could tell she was the type of person who would be a powerful ally but if an enemy, she would be even more powerful.  
  
"Now, you crush the Maina Root, and I'll start melting the Fur Berries," she said as she looked up at him. She came up to his chin when they stood. She raised a delicately thin brow at him. "Hello? Earth to Malfoy," she said with a bit of a quizzical look. He shook his head, "Yes, sorry Alora," he said, and a slight blush came to his pale skin. He began to crush the roots with a bit too much force, trying to erase his stupidity with the action. Millicent Bulstrode was burning holes into the back of Alora's head with her icy glare. She was shocked however when Alora turned around on her.  
  
"Can I help you with something Millicent?" she asked none too sweetly. She shook her head, a bit taken aback that she had replied to her in such a way. "Well then, quit starin' at the back of my head, I'm not your type," she said, staring her down. Her dark and cold eyes said all they needed to about one not to be messed with. Millicent looked at her partner Crabbe, and started talking quietly with him about the potion. Draco was impressed, for he had never seen anyone handle Millicent that way. He had to smile. When Alora looked back at him, she flashed him a mischievous smirk and began to stir the mixture. He slowly added the crushed root, while she stirred, causing them to touch at the elbow, and hip.  
  
Snape sneered from his desk, happy that his plans were indeed working the way he wanted. 'Hmm, she is indeed a fiery one. Young Alora may just be willing enough a subject for young Malfoy.' He chuckled softly under his breath. 'Those two have no idea what is in store for them.'  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
OOC Note: Please read and review, it gets better I promise, this is just to get you started into the plot. And yes there is a plot. 


	2. Training and the Ticklish Thornplants

Snape walked between the tables, finding faults in every Gryffindor potion, he finally made it to the front two tables.. Harry scowled slightly, Neville had accidentally added the powered wolfs bane too early, causing it to turn a little purple instead of a dark green.  
  
"What is this Mr. Potter?" he asked snidely. He dipped a fingertip into the mixture, and rubbed his thumb against it. He shook his head, and sneered.  
  
"You added the Wolf bane too early. Instead of a sleeping draught you created a numbing potion," he leaned over the two Gryffindors. "Perhaps next time Potter, you might think to have Longbottom simply watch you make your potions. 10 points from Gryffindor for such inability to follow simple instructions."  
  
He turned and walked to the other side of the room, leaving a beat red Harry, and a disappointed Neville behind. He didn't even bother checking Hermione and Ron's potion, knowing that Hermione would indeed make it perfectly. He started at the back of the room, and worked his way down. He pointed out only few mistakes, but didn't scold his house. He gave a good job to Millicent and Crabbe, then approached Draco and Alora. He sneered slightly. Leaning in close, he looked at the perfect color and rotting scent of the potion.  
  
"Magnificently done Quinn and Malfoy. You have just earned Slytherin 20 points," he said with a sneer toward Harry and the Gryffindor side of the room. Some Gryffindors groaned, while the Slytherins drowned them out with soft cheers. Draco smiled at Alora, and she smiled back. Millicent however was fuming behind them, breaking her third quill of the period. Snape walked to the front of the class room, and turned around, causing his robes to swish about.  
  
"Now pour your potions into the vials and we shall test them during the next class," he sneered, as his gaze zeroed in on Harry. "And pray to Merlin that your potions are correct. You may go."  
  
The class began to trickle out, and Snape watched from his desk. As Malfoy stood, and gathered his things, he decided it was time for a little talk. Draco motioned for Alora to go ahead of him, as they had been talking about making plans to study together. Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he stood. "My I have a word with you for a moment?" He sneered, knowing the boy would come. He looked more to Snape for guidance these days than his own bloody coward of a father.  
  
"Of course Professor," Draco replied, shooting a slightly disappointed glance at Alora as she left the room. He walked up to Snape's desk, and shifted his books to his other arm.  
  
"I have a project for you, if your interested," Snape said in a manipulative tone of voice.  
  
"What kind of project Professor?" he asked, a bit weary.  
  
"Its," he paused searching for the right words as to convince him to show up. "Training of sorts. Something that will come in handy in your future."  
  
Draco pondered this for a moment. Anything that helped him become stronger or smarter would be worth some time. He sneered and nodded.  
  
"Alright Professor, I will try this training of yours."  
  
"Understand now, that it is based off of a strict discipline," he watched Draco nod, and he sneered in response. "Good. Meet me here in the dungeons after dinner."  
  
Draco nodded, as did Snape, as he took out a small piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Draco's next instructor, knowing he was already late for his next class. He handed it to him without a word, and Malfoy was off to his next class.  
The Gryffindors were in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Professor Sprout was discussing the importance of Ticklish Thornplants, but Hermione was in a deep conversation with Susan Bones. Harry and Ron were both trying to pay attention, but were distracted by their own thoughts. Ron couldn't keep from sneaking peaks at Hermione over the bright red Thornplant leaves. He was blushing slightly as he stared at her. Harry on the other hand looked quite peeved. He was still obsessing over the possible relationship brewing between the two best friends he'd ever had.  
  
Ron can't like Hermione like that, can he? What will happen if they do get together? Maybe it won't happen, I mean Hermione hasn't shown any interest in Ron before anyway' he frowned, looking at the two. Hermione smiled at Ron, giving a slight blush before returning to her conversation with Susan. Ron grinned, not noticing the look on Harry's face. He shook his head, looking down at his plant, absently prodding his fingers into the damp soil kept within the pot.  
  
Suddenly, just as Professor Sprout was stating the poisonous properties of the Ticklish Thornplant, one of the small tentacle like vines whipped around and smacked Harry on the back of the hand. He let out a yelp, and clutched his hand, which was quickly turning red, a small blue thorn poking out of his skin. Professor Sprout hurried over, muttering about not paying attention. Ron and Hermione both were looking concernedly at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, will you escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing?" she asked.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very dizzy, and soon enough everything went black. As Harry crumpled to the floor, Ron and Professor Sprout both dove down to his side, the rest of the students crowded around him. She took a closer look at his hand.  
  
"Look here class, a blue thorn, Indicating what type of poison?" she asked the class, Ron looking up at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"A tranquilizer, mostly used in strong sleeping draughts," a Hufflepuff student named William stated, as Hermione was too worried about Harry to answer.  
  
"Correct, now Mr. Finnegan will you help Mr. Weasley carry Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing so that he may wake up a bit more quickly?" she asked as she looked at Seamus. He nodded and picked up Harry's feet as Ron grasped Harry's shoulders. They carried him out of the 2nd greenhouse, and toward the Hospital Wing. 


	3. The Darkest Promises

Draco quietly headed down the hallway, looking this way and that, to be sure no teacher or prefect were about. He was headed toward Professor Snape's office in the lower level dungeons. He smirked as he walked, remembering the look on Crabbe and Goyle's faces as he had told them he was going out.  
  
"But Draco, won't the prefects be out?" Goyle had asked.  
  
"Who cares about those bloody posers?" he replied with disinterest. He was sitting on the green leather couch before the fire. Crabbe was sitting in a chair next to him, and Goyle stood by the fireplace, his elbow resting on the mantle. He picked up a small coin that he found while digging around in the couch and began flipping it in the air. Millicent and Pansy Parkinson strode up, each elbowing the other in the ribs, both trying to make a move to sit next to Draco. He rolled his eyes, and swung his legs off the couch, and stood up, looking at both of them.  
  
"Well if you both want to bloody sit that bad, then just take it," he smirked at the looks they gave each other. Although he had no interest in either one what so ever, he was still getting a major ego boost from their fawning over him. The two girls glared over each other, Pansy still upset from missing Potions, which of course allowed Millicent the chance to sit next to Malfoy.  
  
Pansy noticed the gleam in Draco's eye, and giggled, which in all truth grated on Draco's nerves. It sounded like a cat getting run over and stomped to death by a donkey.  
  
"Yes I bet you take just what you want eh Draco?" she said, trying to sound seductive, but at best sounding repulsive.  
  
"Yes," he sneered, in a way only a Malfoy could. "I take whatever I want."  
  
The two girls giggled, and Crabbe and Goyle grinned, knowing they where his enforcers. He looked away from them, bored by their piddle, and saw Alora sitting in a chair in the corner, her legs curled beneath her, reading an advanced potions book. His sneer softened, very slightly, as he turned his gaze back to his 'friends'. He shook his head and fastened his robe, which had been hanging loose. He walked in front of his henchmen and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"Now listen to me you lumps. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you know what to do," he sneered and motioned over his shoulder toward the girls. "And keep them away from my stuff."  
  
At their nod, he sneered and flipped the coin one last time, the deposited it into the pocket of his robe. He left the Slytherin common room, and headed out toward the Potions Master's office.  
  
He wondered what it was that Snape wanted to train him in. He was already quite adept at what Hogwarts had to offer a 5th year student, not to mention the more advanced things his father had seen fit to teach him. He looked around, and when he was sure no one was about, knocked on the solid wood door that lead to Snape's personal office.  
  
"Enter."  
  
At the summons, Draco pulled the door open and strode confidently toward the large desk that took up most of the room. The first thing he noticed was the change in Snape's usual attire. He was still dressed in all black, but instead of clothe robes, everything he wore seemed to be made out of the finest black leather. His cloak, which was pulled tightly about him was a shiny leather, that hung down to the tips of his leather boots. Draco was slightly amazed, and wondered why he would be dressed that way.  
  
He stood from behind the desk, and sneered, walking past Draco to one of his many potions cabinets. He opened the door, and manipulated one of the many bottles inside. A slow and jarring creak escaped as the cabinet began to move. It moved forward toward Snape, and then swung out to the side, revealing a small passage way. Draco starred into the dark expanse and raised a blonde brow.  
  
"Where are we going Professor?" he asked, not scared, but just curious.  
  
Snape spun on his heal, and stared at Draco. He stepped up to him, and stood over him, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You must swear me something Malfoy. Here and now," he was wearing a blank expression. "You will never show this passage to anyone, unless I tell you to. You will never reveal the true nature of what lies at the end of this passage way. Do you understand me Malfoy?"  
  
Draco nodded, and was extremely curious as to what was down there.  
  
"You will follow me, but not another word from your mouth until I tell you to speak," he said with a slight sneer.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at Snape, hating when anyone told him what to do, but he nodded slowly. "Yes Professor."  
  
Snape nodded and walked into the passage, Draco following close behind him.  
Harry groaned as he awoke, feeling something tight around his hand and arm. He looked down, seeing nothing but a blur, it took him a moment to realize his glasses were laying on his night table. He reached over, but drew his arm back in pain. He clutched his hand to his chest and breathed for a few moments, waiting til the pain subsided. He finally reached with his other hand and grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face, he looked down at his arm. It was bandaged tightly up to his elbow, with a large pad beneath the bandage positioned where the thorn had been. He shook his head at his stupidity.  
  
"Well its about bloody time you woke up Harry."  
  
Harry looked up to see the two smiling faces of his best friends.  
  
"Yeah, how long was I out?"  
  
"Oh only about a bleemin' day or so," Ron said with a grin. Hermione elbowed him softly, and his ears turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"You've been asleep since Herbology, and its just now after dinner," Hermione told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry blushed slightly, and smiled up at her. Ron was still smiling, the action lost on him.  
  
"Your lucky Harry that the thorn that got you was only full of sleeping poison, and not something worse," she scolded him. Her words only softened by her smile. "What were you thinking about that made you not pay attention in class?"  
  
Harry blinked, his cheeks becoming more of a rosy hue. He looked away, not wanting to admit he had been thinking about them. Ron laughed, and pointed at him.  
  
"I bet he was thinking about Cho Chang," he said with a grin. Hermione giggled, and Harry nodded. It was better to let them think that of him instead of the truth for now. Ron smacked him on the back, but instantly regretted it as he saw Harry wince in pain.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry 'arry," he said, turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"It's alright Ron, I just wish it would stop hurting," he replied.  
  
"Well Madame Pomfrey said it would stop hurting by tomorrow," Hermione said.  
  
"Well I hope so," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Well we better get back to Gryffindor Tower before Ron forgets his homework," Hermione said in a slightly teasing manner. Ron turned red.  
  
"I haven't forgotten anything yet 'Mione," he retorted.  
  
"What did Flitwick assign for tomorrow then?" she asked with a small grin.  
  
He looked at her, then looked down at his shoes. Harry grinned at Hermione who grinned back at him. They both knew that Ron had indeed forgotten.  
  
"Come on then, we better get started before you forget what homework even is," she said in her authoritative tone.  
  
"Yes Miss Prefect Granger," he said with an eye roll. She smacked his shoulder as they left Harry with a wave. He sighed, hoping that what he thought was happening really wasn't. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk their friendships over a possible relationship with any of them. He laid back down, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Strangely, thoughts of his mother and father entered his mind. He wished he could have known them so badly. He remembered when they had come out of the tip of Voldemort's wand. How they had looked, and how his mother had calmed him by saying his father was coming soon. He remembered the night they died, as more images had come forth this past summer. The green flash of light from the tip of the wand, and his mother's screams. He had been robbed of the chance to know his parents. And that alone was enough for him to vow to destroy Voldemort and all of his cowardly Death Eaters. He would make him pay, no matter what it took. As if calmed by the presence of his parents, he slowly fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Hard Muffins

Draco awoke the next morning with a rather satisfied grin on his face. He had no idea what to expect the night before when he had entered his Potion Master's domain. But now, now he too would be the Master of something. The night before after seeing several of the wonders Snape had to share, Draco had committed himself to serve and learn under Severus. His hands rested behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, the images from the night before swirling about in his head. And maybe, just maybe he would have a chance with Alora as well, if he studied hard enough. He let out a soft snicker, knowing that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't wake up for another hour or so anyway. In his mind he began to make plans, of what exactly he would need, and how much time before he was ready. He sneered as Alora's face became clear in his mind. Oh yes, he would have her. Soon.  
  
Harry too was rousting from his slumber, the light filtering through the large infirmary windows. He could here voices coming from across the room. His hand now only carried a dull throb, so he reached over and placed his glasses on his face, and stood. He pulled back the curtains that separated his bed from the others and grinned at what he saw. The Weasley brothers, George and Fred were talking with another student who was laying in the bed. The Weasley twins, who were well known for their pranks looked a bit grim, even though they were sharing a few laughs with the boy in the bed.  
  
Curious, Harry walked over to them, and Fred saw him first.  
  
"You here to Harry mate?" he asked, and George too turned to look at their friend and Quidditch team mate, to which Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron told us about your run in with a Ticklish Thornplant," George said. He looked over at his mirror image. "We really need to look into those more Fred. I think some of those bloody thorns could be worth it." Fred nodded as he seemed to ponder that for a moment. Harry looked to the young man in the bed, wondering just who he was. He was Asian, and about 16 or so by the look of him. His hair was dyed an off red color, and his eyes, although looking rather drained, held the same mischievous quality that the twins had.  
  
"Oy, Harry this is Phil Steet," George said at last, realizing his and Fred's bad manners. "He's a Ravenclaw but a still a friend of ours."  
  
Phil grinned goofily, "Are you really Harry Pothead?"  
  
Harry raised a brow but grinned when Fred leaned closer to him to whisper, "Don't take him seriously when it comes to your name mate. He forgets and mixes up damn near everyone's."  
  
"Yes I am Harry Potter," he replied to Phil. "So what happened to him anyway?" Fred looked at George, who looked at Phil. George would be the first to speak, flushing just slightly.  
  
"Well Fred, Phil and I had a bit of a bet going," George said.  
  
"What kind of bet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," he paused for a moment as if to chose his words carefully. "We're working on a grand prank Harry. And Phil here is helping us. We're trying to get some photos of some of the Ravenclaw girls."  
  
"Because you know how bleemin' hot they are mate," Fred joined in.  
  
"Which Ravenclaw girls?" Harry asked, just a bit suspiciously.  
  
He only had to watch the redness move up the twin's faces to know that at least one Ravenclaw girl was Cho Chang, his long time crush. Harry shook his head, and looked rather mad, so Fred went on with the story in a strained voice.  
  
"Well um anyway, Phil here was getting some bloody good shots of them when the Ravenclaw Keeper, Kayla Paris, caught him and put a hex on him."  
  
Harry once again shook his head, and walked away from them. They were trying to get, what would probably be inappropriate, pictures of Cho and the other Ravenclaw girls. It made him sick to his stomach. He laid back down on his hospital bed, his back turned toward the Weasley's and Phil.  
  
Fred and George watched as Harry walked away, then shared a knowing look at each other. It was mean, but they had just lied to their friend. They hadn't really been taking pictures of the Ravenclaw girls, although some of them were quite good looking. The twins and Phil had been concocting a new line of joke candy for their store when the cauldron had blown up. Phil had been caught by most of the blast, with the twins only getting minor burns on their arms. Phil was still grinning goofily. The twins turned to their Ravenclaw partner.  
  
"Well Phil, I guess we should try adding the wart root after we add the Tickling Powder," Fred said, to which both his brother and Phil agreed.  
  
"We better get on to class before McGonagall starts suspecting anything," George said as he reached over the bed and smacked his brother in the arm. Fred nodded as they both said goodbye and walked out of the infirmary. Phil sat there for a few moments, before stretching back out. The Weasley brothers were pretty much his only friends here this year. He loved helping in pulling pranks on people, and using all of those secret passages the twins knew. It was almost as if the Weasley's had been training him, when they first found him as a little first year, lost as he wandered the hallways of the vast school. They then had introduced him to the many secret passageways and corridors that they knew. It was rather surprising, Phil could remember every passageway, and every prank he and the boys had ever pulled, but he could never remember anything else it seemed. Sometimes, it was so bad, Phil wondered if maybe he was even meant to do magic. He never really messed up in his classes, but he never really retained any of the information either. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, his worries already forgotten as he began to dream of a row of dancing muffins.  
  
It was now lunchtime as the students filed into the Great Hall, sitting at their assigned house tables to hungrily eat the wonderful food prepared for them. Harry had been released to return to his classes. He was only lucky he didn't have Herbology today. He sat in his usual spot on the bench, across from Hermione and Ron. Harry wasn't listening as Ron was going on and on about a new broom he had seen one of the Chudley Cannons riding. Harry was just staring at his friend. There was something different about him, but he couldn't put a finger on it. To the unsuspecting, Ron was the same red haired Quidditch freak that he always was, but Harry sensed a shift and change in his friend. He seemed to be standing taller, almost as if he had gained some kind of hidden confidence. Harry thought he looked all the better for it.  
  
He shook his head, thinking that maybe he was just imagining it when Ron turned and looked at him and winked. He had apparently just made a joke about Hermione, who was looking rather peeved, but he had missed it. He was a bit shaken as the wink had caught him off guard. He felt a strange tightening in his pants for a moment, and looked down. He froze, noticing the beginnings of a largish lump in his pants, knowing full well what was causing it. How could a joking wink from Ron cause such a reaction in him? He jumped up and pulled his robes tight around him as he hurried off and out of the Great Hall. He had to figure out what was going on, and quick.  
  
Ron and Hermione just stared in disbelief as Harry bolted, neither sure of what just happened. They shared a look and shrugged, causing Hermione to giggle slightly. Beneath the table she reached over and grasped Ron's hand. He smiled and intertwined their fingers, as no one could see their hands. They had yet to tell Harry that they had kissed, and decided to date. They were both worried about what his reaction would be, not sure if he too liked Hermione or not. Ron hoped that he didn't, because he would hate to lose his best friend over this. And lately he had been puzzled by his behavior. He had caught Harry looking at Hermione, in an almost dreamy state, which needless to say caused an involuntary stab of jealously in him. And then when he jumped up and fled just now, made Ron wonder just what Harry thought of Hermione.  
  
He looked over at his new girlfriend, and flushed slightly. He had known her since their first year at Hogwarts, and as time went on, he had grown fond of her. She had grown more beautiful each year, as she did smarter. Her caring personality and wit made Ron want to be a better person. He very much lately had wanted to become her match in everyway. He had even attempted to study a bit more for her. It wasn't going very well, but at least he was trying, Hermione had pointed out to him the other night.  
  
He sighed as he crammed the last bit of hot turkey into his mouth, hoping everything would work out for the best. With Hermione on his arm and his best friend Harry on his side, what could go wrong? 


End file.
